A Jared Eye
by Sparrow1011
Summary: Ace gets home from doing business for Whitebeard and finds his little sister Luffy, missing and her eyeball in a glass jar on the kitchen table. The past will catch up to Ace and Luffy when they find out that the people that have kidnapped her now are related to the people that kidnapped them when they were kids. AU, WARNING: Swearing, violence, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Maybe things could have turned out differently, maybe if he had been quick enough to getting home, or if he just went to pick her up, if he had listened to his instincts, listened to the screaming voice at the back of his head telling him something is wrong, he wouldn't have a glass jar in his hands with an eyeball floating around in the strange liquid.

The young twenty year old had just gotten home from work, eleven thirty, he found that the front door had been messed with, broken and just barely keeping the door closed.

The freckled face man reached behind his back, pulling out his piece, he levelled it at his side, flipping the safety off, finger over the trigger, he already knew that it's loaded; he pushed opened the door, meeting the sound of a television program ending.

His hand reached the wall and flicked on the light, while he foot closed the door behind him, he found the place a mess, and it looked like everything within hands reach had been smashed apart, broken.

About half way through searching the lounge room, his brain sent lights flashing off inside his head; he ran up the stairs.

"LUFFIA!" He banged open her bedroom door and found it a mess, much like the lounge room, he did a quick sweep then shot off towards his bedroom, going to his own room, hoping that she would be there, would be hiding under his bed, or the hidden compartment in his wall that he hand built.

But the hidden compartment and his bed had been over thrown; he checked every room on the second floor, then ran back downstairs, however as soon as he ended up in the kitchen the gun dropped out of his hands.

The kitchen is the only thing that didn't look broken, in fact it's obverse that they had tried to keep the kitchen clean, they wanted him to see this, to picture what had happened in the kitchen…the half unmade food that's spilled all over the ground and bench, she had been making her dinner…so between seven and eight they had busted down his front door.

She had put up a fight, judging by the blade still lodge in the doorframe right next to his head…but it had all been for nothing and she ended up being pinned to the table, the blood pooled near the middle then spread down dripping onto a knocked over chair from when she must have struggled to get away and the blood slid down to the floor.

The jar resting next to the pool of blood on top of the table showed him why she had bleed, where she had bleed…he picked up the envelope from underneath the jar, ripping it open…

_'Fire Fist, Portgas D. Ace,  
As you can see we have your adorable little sister.  
The eye should be proof enough if you get it tested out,  
Now Portgas…we don't want to harm her any more than necessary,  
but if you do not give us Whitebeards next shipment of 'equipment'  
Then I'll send you her other beautiful eye, then her fingers…toes…  
And don't try an ambush on the location. Or else..._

Three days from now at the main square at seven fifteen.

Ace balled up the paper; he could feel the man smirking when he wrote out the time on the note, the time the asshole must have stormed into his house and hurt his sister…

And now Ace sat on his best friends couch, the jar in his hands, the note in his best friends hands…he didn't want to go to Whitebeard and the gang for this problem, he wanted to see if he could go the back way around it, so he went to Sabo.

A blonde haired man knew almost everything that happened in the city when it happened, almost everything when it happened.

However he didn't know about the attack that had been planned on Ace's house, Sabo didn't know who placed the attack; he didn't know if they had been hired or had their own grudges, he didn't know where they headed too, or what vehicle they used to get away in.

"So you have nothing…" Ace summarised when Sabo had finished explaining everything that he didn't have, Sabo looked up at Ace.

"I don't have anything; I do have a little bit of information."

"Then why where you bullshitting about?" Ace growled standing up; the blonde raised his hands up.

"I wasn't, I knew you would be asking about those questions and wouldn't be satisfied without an answer." Ace breathed out deeply from the nose and let go of Sabo. "What I have here is a list of other gangs or people that are enemies of the Whitebeards; I narrowed it down even further to ones that have met you in some way or form."

Sabo handed over the files and Ace flipped the pages reading down the list, Sabo had marked which ones had personal grudges against Whitebeard and himself, by writing down a P on the side. Ace and Whitebeard had been marked down as well, Ace is a little red dot and Whitebeard is a wiggly yellow line. The ones that had a B next to them were all about the business of what the shipment would hold, then the ones that they do business together as marked with a T.

"How did you get all this, it's privet." Ace wondered when he spotted a few names that only the commanders of the Whitebeards have ever heard about in top secret meetings, all information about the enemies must be kept a secret so all documentaries were destroyed.

"I go through the enemy files that they hold and put things together, but take a look at the list and mark down which ones you think would most likely cause that amount of damage to Luffy." Ace sighed; eyes darting over to the eyeball inside the jar then back down at the list, before he threw the pages down on the table.

"I DON'T KNOW, THIS IS ALL POINTLESS, I SHOULD BE OUT LOOKING!" Ace shouted in Sabo's face; the side door to Sabo's office opened and his right hand women walked in, her blue eyes going down to the jar then the files before going over to Ace.

"Maybe Fire fist you should consider doing what they told you to do, the DNA samples I took from the eye are a match to one Monkey D. Luffia, have a secret meeting with your gang family…they will help you." Ace pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed once again.

"Robin, I can't just do that to them, I mean, I love and trust each and everyone one of them like my brother or sisters…but…"

"You never told them about Luffy." Sabo summarised up, leaning back on his desk arms folded over his chest.

"How could I tell them? When I first entered I was trying to bring them down, so I didn't trust them, I still didn't trust them until after I had become a commander but I had only told one person about whose blood runs through my body and that had been Whitebeard, I didn't tell him about Luffy."

"Just tell the commanders, you don't need to tell everyone…how about I go with you to make it less stressful…and you could use some help with this one." Sabo's blues eyes turned icy when they went down to the glass jar. "She is my little sister too…Robin."

Robin handed over a rather thick folder to Ace; Ace took it with a confused look.

"It's the list of my enemies, I'm sure that they didn't know that she's my little sister too after all…I'm dead to her and almost everyone that knew me."

"Yeah I know." Ace said opening up the folder. "What do these marks mean?"

"The blue P or B is me, the red P or B is you and the yellow is Whitebeard, I have also been working on a list where the three of us have clashed together for personal and business, separate and otherwise." Sabo said walking around his desk and sitting down on the dark blue plush chair that he could properly lean all the way back and sleep on it, plus the button on the side of one of the armrest so that he could make it vibrate…

Ace had stolen the chair when Sabo had first brought it and took it back home, Luffy loved it then one day when she had been in school, Sabo had popped around, bet Ace up and took his chair back and bolted it down to the ground behind his desk so Ace couldn't steal it again.

Ace had told the young girl that he had broken it and it's getting fixed, she still believes that, and Ace is working on how to get the chair back.

"We'll then hurry up; I'll make the right calls to the family so that I can get the meeting set up." Ace lifted his head from the papers and found Sabo doing just that, writing down names and marking them, clicking the mouse on his computer and looking at open files on his laptop.

Ace smiled at his workaholic brother, he pulled out his phone, only listening to Robin's heels going back and forth from the room as she grabbed more papers for Sabo to read over and helping him when his hand stopped moving; the dial tone going through Ace's mobile clicked and he got an amused greeting from and old voice.

"I need your help."

* * *

I know, I know I shouldn't be working on a new story when I haven't finished any that I have originally poster up when I promised that I would, but this story bugged me, I had dreams about what might or could happen, I daydreamed about it when I had a different word doc open.

So I wrote it and finished it, yes I finished it so I wouldn't be distracted by it, and the chapters are long so be happy about that.

Oh and I don't say this very often, something I've picked up recently…I don't thank you all enough, so here it is…

THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT

Thank you for all the people that are stalking my stories and me, thank you for having me and my stories as a favourite of yours and thank you for taking the time to leave behind reviews, funny, annoying, hurtful, helpful, or otherwise reviews, I love them all.

Thank you for making FanFiction enjoyable for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The three by three lime green walls reflected off the singlet yellow light bulb that hung down from the roof, a couple of tiny bugs flew around it, in the centre of the room is a small female on a layer of slightly moulded blankets, her head is tightly wrapped, one side of the bandages turned red from the blood that still leaked lightly from her eye-socket.

The eyelid is perfectly fine and has been tapped closed after they had cauterize most of the areas that bleed while they drove away from the house; Luffy had passed out screaming when they were taking her eyeball out so burning some of the damage had been easy.

Then after the kidnappers had gotten back to their hideout one of their black-market doctors had operated on the socket, the flesh inside, so Luffy wouldn't die from it, that there isn't any infection, or any other medical problems that could have arose when the kidnappers had forcefully taken the girls eyes from her head.

Her one eye not currently wrapped by the bandages gently open, eye glazed over from the drugs that's pumping through her blood stream.

Her pupil slowly dilated, slowly got bigger as her foggy mind went back to the last thing she remembered, her arm shook, fingers trembled as Luffy lifted up her right hand, and moved it towards the bandages that wrapped around her head.

Her fingers gently propped over the bandages as she sat up, then pushing, there isn't any resistance, no bounce back of what should have been, her other hand came up, tugging at the bandages, ripping them from her head.

Her mouth open with horror and despair, the haze in her head clearing up right away from the fear traveling through her adrenalin system; keys rattled on the outside of the large iron door that has two small parts that slide open for her to either be fed or viewed.

"Ah, ah…ah" Luffy's face twisted up in pain, she couldn't make out words, her fingers moving over the tape and pulling it from the lid, but she already knew, Luffy knew she didn't have her eye anymore and her body begun to rock back and forth.

The door opened just as Luffy let out a scream, she screamed loudly, didn't even notice that a needle had been plunged into her skin.

"What happened?" A voice growled out, the doctor pattered the skin as he lifted up Luffy's hand from her face seeing if she had done any damage to his work.

"What do you think happened?" The doctor sneered back while pulling out bandages from his pocket, and wrapping it back around her head.

"Don't take that tone; I can kill you any time I want."

"Then she's dead, and even though I know nothing, I do know whose little sister this girl is, and I'm positive that if she dies then you don't get anything from her brother." The doctor shot right back at the man in charge, the man in charge growled and walked back out of the small room. "Fuu…and this is why I hate doing these kinds of jobs."

* * *

A large man sat on a throne like chair in the centre of a long hall with long chairs and tables, the man's seat is at the back of the hall so he can see everyone that walks in and out of the large double front doors, can watch his sons and daughters working, laughing, playing on and around the long tables, as well as the healthy arguments that happen.

The man sitting on the throne could see it all happening before his eyes, a tall guardian for the misfits of the world that come seek him out for one reason or another.

"Pops, it's Ace." A small female in green said throwing a mobile up to the man with a bandana over his head and a crescent shaped moustache. Edward Newgate caught the phone with a booming laugh and he answered the phone sending a greeting into it.

It has only been a couple of days since Ace had been back inside the Moby Dick, he however dropped his smile, the air around him seemed to freeze and the room sensed that change and fell into silence.

Ace had just asked Whitebeard for help, the first words that he said to him over the phone had been words that Ace has never asked from anyone, not his brothers, or sisters, not strangers on the street or government officers, and Ace has never asked Whitebeard for help.

"What do you need my son?" Whitebeard didn't hesitate to comply with Ace's request for help, Haruta the small female in green raised an eyebrow and darted her eyes over to a few commanders that had been with her when the phone had rang.

"_Pops…I need to talk to you and my fellow commanders right away, and I'm bring a dear friend of mine with me to the meeting…he is trustworthy." _Whitebeard could hear the distress in Ace's voice, the weariness and fatigued in his voice. _"I want to explain it to you all at once to stop any misunderstanding from happening…because, pops…there can't be any mistakes…ACE I'VE FINISHED THE LIST!... pops we'll be in the hideout in about an hour…HALF IF WE SPEED!...SHUT UP SABO, can you get the commanders in the meeting room in that time?"_

"Of cause my son." The phone died out against Whitebeards ear and he placed the phone down on the armrest; everyone held their breath when the old man stood up from the throne. "My sons, a brother of yours has asked for our help, Ace will show up within the hour, my commanders in the meeting room."

Whitebeard turn to the right of the hall, flanked by the commanders that had been in the hall, those that were not present were fetched by people that knew where they would be.

In hurried steps the sixteen commanders besides on had taken their seat in the commanders meeting room; they didn't need to wait very long for Ace to show, he held something in his hands that's wrapped up in a cloth, blocking what it is from view, a blonde haired man stood a little ways behind him, top hat on his head, blue coat, the other man had a thick folder in his hands.

Ace closed the door and made his way to the end of the table, not bothering with a greeting a placed the thing on the table, Sabo walked with him, setting the folder down.

"What did you need help with my son?" Whitebeard asked, not asking for the identification of Sabo, Ace had said he could be trusted over the phone.

"I need help with this…" Ace pulled the cloth from the jar, letting everyone see the eyeball.

"Is that?"

"What the fuck are you doing with an eye?"

"Whose is it?" Ace glanced at Sabo then locked eyes with every commander in the room before resting on the captain.

"There is something that you don't know about me, something I kept secret from all of you for someone's safety." Ace paused, his grey eyes dropping down to the jar… "This eyeball, this beautiful eyeball floating around in this jar belongs to someone very dear to me."

"Would you stop dodging and just tell us?" Thatch snapped, headband in his hair because he had been in the middle of styling it, the person next to Thatch waked him over the head, and everyone turned back to the very tense Ace, the liquid in Ace's eyes made the intense feelings magnify, captivating Ace's audience.

"My little sister has been kidnapped and the ransom they are asking is one of our shipments." Ace finally got to the point, a little under half of the commanders drew in a sharp intake of breath of what the eyeball indicates, while Ace's closer friends within the commanders showed signs of shock and anger.

"You have a sister?" Thatch questioned looking up, Ace nodded his head.

"Yes I do, Sabo is my younger twin." Ace said motioning over to the blonde that's leaning on the wall looking just a little bit amused with the reactions. "The reason I didn't tell anyone about my family is because I didn't want to put them in any danger, well Sabo gets his hands on anything dangerous and my little sister, Luffy walks into trouble."

Whitebeard sat with a frown at the head of the table while the commanders, the noisy ones that is, they turned to the Ace and all starting talking over each other, Ace tried getting them to calm down, but the stress is effecting him as well.

The only three that notice Sabo peel himself from the wall, is Whitebeard, Marco and Vista, they watched as the blonde strolled up to the table, right where he had placed the folder that hadn't been touched yet, he slammed his hands down on top of them, making a rather loud bang to echo around the room, the eye rolled around inside the jar and everyone looked into icy blue eyes.

"_Right now, I don't give a fuck what Ace has or hasn't been keeping from you, work it out later…What I want right now is this sorted out and my little sister safe and sound." _When Sabo paused in his hushed scolding he pushed the folders across the table, letting papers with stabled photos slide out and spread out along the table. "It's a list of people of interest on who would kidnap Luffy."

Slowly the commanders turned away from the two brothers and looked down at the papers, picking them up.

"You did this yourself, yoi?" Marco questioned, flipping a few pages that were just names.

"Yes." Sabo confirmed, Marco stared him in the eyes and he gave the other blonde a side smirk.

"You're Pickpocket, Gentleman, Blue Thief, yoi, and also Mad Hatter, an underground informant." Sabo gave Marco a toothy grin, predatory smile. "Nobody has ever seen you before."

"No, only close people that I completely trust have ever seen me, but the situation is drier so I let sixteen people, stranger that I don't trust to know my identity, but my brother trust you so I'm willing to trust you with who I am and keep it between yourselves."

"You're being nice." Ace said, Sabo tensed then glared at his brother.

"I need their help just as much as you do, I don't want them to be added into the pile of papers."

"My son asked for help for the first time, and we will give him the requested help, like his brother said, we'll talk about Ace keeping Luffy and Sabo from us, later." Whitebeard said, gazing down at a few pagers, noticing enemies on the list that only he knew about.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The plan that the Whitebeards have worked out is that they would go to the checkpoint, set up an ambush and take the kidnappers in…it however back fired, turned against them instead.

The night of the meet up with the kidnappers had Ace and Marco standing under a bridge with empty suitcases, the head lights from their black BMW is the only thing that illuminated the area they stood in.

It isn't until a black sports car pulled came into view that the two males could see the whole area, the shadows ran up the underside of the bridge, their shadows split off into three shadowed areas.

The kidnappers stopped and the two front doors opened, Ace stared at them, waiting for either one of them to open the back door to show them Luffy, but that didn't happen, the two in mask begun to walk towards them.

Ace tightened his hand around the handle of the suitcases he carried, the anger rolling off in heated waves, the look on his face carefully blank but his eyes burned with his emotions.

The two pairs met up, only hearing distance from each other, both parties waiting for the other to make the first moves.

"Where is Luffy?" Ace said between clenched teeth, the two masked men darted their eyes over at each other.

"The cases."

"Where. Is. Luffy?" Ace growled, the handles cracking from the pressure he's putting onto them, the two man didn't say anything else after that.

"Ace, calm down, let's just hand over the cases…"

"Not until I see Luffy!"

"Luffy will be handed over when the boss gets the suitcases." The voice came out sound brave but uncertain, like he has no idea what's really going on, Marco picked it up, and he knew that it would be the right time to spring the ambush; he made the signal and his brothers surfaced from the waters, out from the BMW, and dropping down from over the bridges railing, guns, knives, swords all aimed at the two masked men.

Ace dropped both suitcases and ran to the other car, opening up the back door, empty, he found nothing, nobody inside the car, then his eyes landed on the floor of the car, between the leg area and the back of the driver's seat, his eyes widened and he turned around.

"GET DOWN!" Ace screamed at the top of his lungs as the small devise with the red flashing bulb expanded outwards in a highly fast, really loud explosion, the car flipped upside down, Ace is thrown backwards, fire grabbing his clothes and burning his arms from where he used them to make an ex over his face to stop it from getting hit by anything.

He didn't see how others were thrown backwards, didn't hear his name being called, didn't notice anything as his head smashed into a brick wall behind them and he crumbled to the ground like a lifeless puppet.

Marco ran over to his brother, splashing in the water and racing towards him, he got their just as he heard the whiz of two bullets traveling through the air, the blonde turned his head around in time to see the two masked man get a bullet in the middle of their foreheads, killing them both.

Marco looked around at his injured brothers, noticing how none of them were as bad as Ace's besides maybe the bit of door stuck in one of his other brother's arms.

The man bent down and picked up Ace, mindful not to jolt his head too much and went over to the BMW.

"Get the more injured into the car, I'll drive them to the hospital, yoi, the other go back to the base and report what happened, take those bodies with you, we might find something out." The injured ones didn't question the direct orders and got into the car, glancing at Ac who Marco strapped in the front, when the more injured ones were in Marco drove off, going over the speed limit to get to the hospital.

The doctors that knew who they were took over the cases and got to work, when he got to Ace however and the scans of his brain came in, there had been a little problem that is spotted, at the back of Ace's head just a little to down from the center.

"I don't know if he'll wake up." The doctor said glancing at the face standing in front of him.

* * *

Luffy felt the drugs in her system as she woke up, her one good eye blinking down at her body, she isn't where she had woken up before, no she's strapped to a chair, the leather bindings getting her locked in place, the panic didn't set in right away, not until her eyes moved to the metal tray next to her seat.

Her eye burned with unshed tears, and she looked away, looking around the same room she had woken up in, only know it had a chair and a tray.

The door slammed open and in walked three men, all of them wore masks over their faces and Luffy's breathing picked up when they drew closer to her.

One of them aimed a camera at her, taking in her situation.

"Portgas and of cause the Whitebeards, that little meeting that we had, you just had to wreak it, and do you know who the punishment lands on?" The man holding the camera said in a coldly professional voice, Luffy turned her head away from the camera, hiding the side of her face that she knew is missing an eye, but the man reached forward and grabbed her hair, making her face the lens. "That's right, your baby sister, I promised I would mail you her body parts didn't I? We'll I'm going to keep that promise."

The man walked around Luffy, going over every inch.

"Untouched, but you broke the deal…now watch carefully at what my two boys do to her." They each grabbed an iron baton from the tray, only one had spikes on it, and they each choice a hand, the sound of thumps and breaking bone hadn't been out done by the sound of the screaming.

One hand turned bloody very fast, while the other turned a nasty purple colour, Luffy had tears rolling down one side of her face, feeling her hands and fingers being smashed into little bits.

"Hahaha, look at her face, look how painful it all…" Luffy spat in the direction of the man holding the camera, her one good eye, might be hazed with drugs and pain, and is blurred from the tears, but her fight is still there, her stubbornness of never backing down from anything, not going to be broken by what they are doing to her, even if it does hurt.

The man back handed Luffy, then grabbed her face again, Luffy snarled at him and twisted away from his grip.

"Don't cause trouble or I'll have to hurt you more then what I have already planned." Luffy tugged her head back and he let her go, his hand dropping in front of her face, Luffy snapped her mouth forward, biting around his middle and pointer finger, all the way to the knuckle and drawing blood.

The man snatched an iron baton from the man on his left and swung it at Luffy's head, knocking her head back with a crack, her teeth releasing his fingers before he lost them. "Fucking bitch."

He threw the iron bat at her face, scoring a shot in her empty eye socket, the work that the black market doctor did on her eye all came undone, her eye bleed profoundly, soaking in her bandages and bleeding down her face.

"Oh yes…your eyeball…did you want your eyeball back, little girl?" The leader asked in a mockery tone as he pulled the bandages from her face, he forced her eyelid up, ignoring her screams as the stiches done to her eye are pulled apart. "You'll get it back one day maybe, if your brother and his friends follow this next deal I'm going to give him, you'll get your eyeball back but you'll never be able to get it reattached."

"Screw you, Ace don't do it, fuck this guy and come find me already." Luffy growled out, her voice lined with fury and pain, her only eye staring at the lenses of the camera.

One of the men there to torture her grabbed her cheeks, squizzing them together to stop her from speaking.

"Now the deal I'm going to offer is crate four, zero, three, I want that crate unopened and dropped off at the end of Raijin street. My boys will tell me when the drop is made, and when they collect the crate we will give back your _adorable_ little sister…" He put emphasize on adorable as he ran his hand down her neck and over her chest, Luffy spat at him again even though her cheek are squished together.

The leader didn't do anything about the spit, this time; he just laughed and backed away, aiming the camera again.

"Cut off her little finger and just for the hell of it, the one next to that one."

"Which hand?" The man on the right asked, looking between the fingers, Luffy glared at the person behind the camera, just stared and glared, looking more dangerous then what she has a right to be, tied to a chair and being beaten, soaked in her own blood, bandages half falling from her face, showing the mess that her eye is in.

"Take her right, after all it wouldn't be very nice to take her wedding finger now would it?" The pliers opened up with a nice sounding ring of sharp blade rubbing over another sharp blade.

With a smirk the man placed his fingers over the lens and let the girls screaming do all the talking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Marco sat around the table in the commanders meeting room, eyes flickering over documents about the two bodies that they had dragged back to the base, Sabo had done the research about the two of them and it has come up with nothing.

Only their background information, and their lives up until they dropped off the map four weeks ago, their friends, family, business associates, the places that they regularly visit, nothing, just gone.

Marco sighed deeply, letting the pages drop to the table top, eyes going over to the folder that contained Ace's medical information.

"So you got nothing from the two dead bodies?" Haruta barked, green eyes going over to Ace's glaring at the blonde man, Sabo ignored her in favour of reading Ace's medical file, the rage inside of him burning just as much if not more then everyone else's combined in the room that they are in.

His brother, best friend, the one that he could rely on the most in the world when he had been growing up or even now, when he is dead to everyone in the world, is in the hospital and he might not ever wake up again.

His little sister is being tutored alone with strangers that keep on hurting her, that are only using her…but that isn't the worst of it all, the worst is that she could die, she could die and he would never have the change to apologize for all those tears she cried during his funeral, the nightmares she suffered when she slept as he did who knows what, while she screamed for him to comfort her.

He felt like it's his responsibility, all of it, everything rested on his shoulder because it's his fault…

Everyone in the room is pulled out of their thoughts when the doors were rapped on from the other side.

"Enter!" Whitebeard commandeered after the commanders around the table had closed the files so that they can't be looked at by whoever is to enter, Sabo had moved behind Whitebeard, the largest thing inside the room and hid.

"Pops…sorry, I know it must be important, but Ace said that any messages or packages must be handed…" The man's eyes wandered over the group, not seeing Ace inside the room, his face turned bright red. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know that Ace…"

"I'll take the package, Ace it a little bit occupied with a job, yoi." Marco said, standing up, his hands held out to take the brown box from the nerves man's hands. "Thank you."

"Y-you're wel-wel-welcome." The man stepped back, letting Marco close the door with his foot.

"What is it?" Sabo demanded having gone up to Marco at some point, if Marco hadn't heard the blonde shoes click across the ground behind him, he would have jumped a little bit from the surprise of Sabo's sudden appearance.

"A box, yoi." Marco said going over to the table and placing the shoe sized box down, Sabo stopped the other blonde from opening it.

"It might explode…" The first division commander raised a brow and stepped aside.

"You can look then." Sabo nodded, going over to the brown box, taking in the handwriting, the way that they wrote their T's and R's, his turned it over, looking at it from every angle, then sniffed at it, brow furrowing.

The Whitebeard commanders and the old man himself watched this happen, let the master do his work, they didn't approve when Sabo tore the brown paper from the box and ripped the lid open, he had been the one worried about it exploding after all.

Inside the box is a CD disk inside of a clear plastic cover, then a tiny little box, small with a butterfly on the top of it, it sparkled in the light as Sabo lifted it out of the shoe box.

His fingers trembled as he opened up the little lid and inside lay two fingers, broken and bruised…He dropped it heavily on the table, his hands hitting the table top…

Marco looked inside the box and let out a sigh of frustration, they knew what he would do to her if they messed up…they knew and yet…he closed the lid and slid it across the table to Whitebeard along with the disk.

The old man flips open the box to look over the fingers, eyes gazing over the little limbs that had been cut off, then down at the disk.

"Turn the lights off and set this up!" Whitebeard said, sliding the disk over to Izo, the pretty man opened up the case and moved towards the left of the room, going towards the large television that's set up on the wall.

He pushed the disk into the side of the screen and as he walked back over to his seat, he flicked the lights off, turning the room dark.

Whitebeard pressed play and the screen turned, showing a girl tied to a chair, black hair like Ace's, her skin pale from the situation that she is in, bandages across her head, covering her empty eye socket, the other eye unfocused from drugs and pain.

The man spoke, he talked about what he wanted, while hurting little Luffy who is fighting so strongly, so bravely…and they could all see the trust in her eyes that Ace would come to save her, would save her from the monsters hurting her hands and face. Sabo ended up breaking the table when the bastard touched her, touched her body.

Then when the screen turned black and her screaming is the only thing that could be heard Sabo shook, with rage and grief, he has seen a lot of torture videos, some done by Robin, some he has done by himself, then other videos of torture, but seeing Luffy in that chair, seeing her, hearing her in that situation scared him, terrified him.

Whitebeard turned the video off, his eyes roaming over the faces of his sons and daughter, of his sons brother who looked ready to cry, the old man knew what is in that shipment that had been requested, a friend had sent it to him, to hide it and keep it safe from people that would want to use it for the wrong reasons.

But…

"Marco, Haruta, get the paperwork for crate four-zero-three, have it ready for transport, take it to the address in the video, but place a tracking devise into the crate, Izo take the video and get as much information as you can out of it, Sabo go with him, you might pick up on what Luffy's body language is saying. Thatch, Atmos go stay with Ace just encase he either wakes up or someone tries to attack him. Jiru, Curiel, take the fingers and look them over, I want to know what the video didn't show, Jozu, Vista, Fossa, go to the bridge and search it, get your commands to look in the city to find out where that sniper had been hiding. The rest of you, my sons, keep your commands relaxed and wait until we find the location of just where this bastard is hiding, because when we find it, we'll attack." Everyone stood from their chairs, and walked towards the door, Whitebeard stay seated watching them go, he could hear them shouting out orders to those in their divisions, the hurried steps and he closed his eyes.

He waited until the door closed shut before Newgate reached for the small little black phone resting on top of the table and reached for it, picking it up and typing in the number of his friend.

_"Old man Whitebeard!" _The voice shouted, overly happy for reasons unknown yet. _"I'm in the middle of drinking down the head of my new business branch!"_

"Four-zero-three."

_"Did you deal with it?"_

"Shanks's, a hostage situation as appeared and they have asked for that crate."

_"How many hostages?"_

"One."

_"Let them die, what's in the crate will and could possibly destroy the world."_

"You have a personal relationship with Ace don't you?"

_"Yes…" _The tone in Shanks's voice changed, and from the sounds in the background his men are removing any alcohol and drunken people from the scene. The man's voice also held wariness, he knew the family, after all he had looked after his little sister when she had been seven and living on the streets, had raised the black haired girl four a few years before her brothers had found her.

"Then you must know Ace's little sister Luffy, Shanks, the hostage is Luffy." Whitebeard could hear the phone creaking from Shanks's tight grip, the old man didn't have to see the torment on Shanks's face to know that he is torn between Luffy's life and the world.

_"I want to know everything…when does the crate need to be delivered?"_

"Soon."

_"Give me three hours and set up the landing strip, I need all the information before I can decide."_

"Shanks, it's not up for debate, I had just called you to inform you that I'll be handing four-zero-three over to these people in exchange for Luffy."

_"DAMN IT WHITEBEARD, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, I'M NOT JOKING ABOUT THE DESTUCTION OF THE WORLD."_

"And I'm not going to allow my son to lose an important family member, especially when he asked for my help." Shanks stayed quite on the other end of the phone, debating what to do, he knew that no matter what he said, or told the old man he would still hand over the crate.

_"Three hours, landing strip, I'll give you more man power and call up allies to meet up inside the city."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Luffy's glazed eye stared down at her lap, the men had already walked out of the room after they had filmed the video, no doubt sending it to her brother along with her fingers, she had been sitting in the chair for a few hours from the feel of things.

Her eye made everything look fuzzy as she glanced down at her hands, looking at the empty spots of where her fingers used to be, looked at her hands, and she wondered, just wondered if she ever got out of here if she would be able to use them ever again.

"Quite a job done to ya hands." The old voice of the doctor croak, Luffy didn't lift her head, didn't want to look at the doctor, but he forced her, taking in the damage done to her face and her eye again, then going down to her fingers. "The work that needs to be done to ya is out of my capability, but I have called in a favour for a…friend if you would, he'll fix ya hands better then I can."

"…Us…" Luffy chocked on any words that she wanted to form and coughed, the doctor stared for a moment then helped her drink from the flax that he had at his side, she nearly spat it out as it burn down her throat.

"Hehehe, strong isn't it; don't have anything else for ya." Luffy shook her head and gasped for breath, her mind numbing down, the old man knelt down beside right side, carefully sticking needles into the skin and pushing liquids into her arms, making them feel both light and heavy at the same time.

"…Use them again?" The doctor glanced at the mess, pulling out a knife to cut her hands open so he could straighten out the bones.

"No." He said bluntly, ignoring the tears that dripped down onto her lap at this news, he glanced at her face for but a brief second and grabbed out a different needle, this time sticking it into the side of her neck. "Sleep."

And she did, her head going limp, resting forward, he pushed her head back and looked over the damage on her face, bruises, cracked cheek bone, eye socket needs to be restitched.

The doctor didn't have time to do anything, not cut her hands open, or pull out the stiches that had been ripped out, because the door opened and the boss walked in with a young smirking black haired man behind him.

"One of yours doctor?"

"Yes he's Trafalgar Law, will be taking over my duty sir." The boss stared down at the old man then shot him in the head, the blood and brain matter splattered over the ground and wall, somehow missing the sleeping girl.

"If you want to be replaced, Trafalgar, your head will end up like that."

"And I don't take well to being ordered around or threatened, if you do so again, I'll stick a knife into your neck." The two of them size each other up, before the boss sneered and turned around; Law closed the door and strolled up to the passed out girl, a few years younger than himself.

He stared down at her his grey eyes fixed on her face, looking it over, then her hands…Law then smirked; it'll be fun fixing up her body from this damage and future damage.

With a smirk on his smug face, Law walked towards the open doorway to find his so called boss to say that his going to need his assistance if he wanted him to keep that girl alive. Because there is no way that he can fix her hands so that she can move them again, maybe a twitch, he'll need to reconstruct her bones, as for her eye, they had damaged it too much for him to fix it, just keep it clean and try to make it look neat.

He sent her a backwards glance over at the girl, this time the stoic doctor isn't shown on his face, and he isn't a famous black market doctor anymore, but a worried friend.

"This isn't how I had expected to meet you again, Monkey D. Luffy."

* * *

Shanks stared down into the golden brown liquid inside of his glass, the three ice cubes inside of it clinking at the sides, his ears could hear his partners talking over the phone, calling up allies and telling them what city to show up in, his mind however is inside the glass of alcohol he hasn't taken a sip from, staring at the ripples that appeared and he reminisces about when he first stumbled upon Luffy.

_Shanks have been strolling causally through the park on a Monday morning, because he knew that's when everyone had school or work, Monday, so he took this as a change for a walk under the sun. Shanks walked around the large fountain of water that's surrounded by vegetation, glancing at the sparkles of water that bounced out of the edge of the fountain and inside the flowers._

_A simple place, with no paper work to do, he enjoyed it, and it got him thinking about things that he has troubles over._

_Shouting pulled him from his musing and he glanced to the side in time to see a young child run by him with arms full of hot dog rolls, followed by the hot dog guy, he blinked after them, and watched, along with all the other people in the park that morning, not many just a handful._

_"DIRTY LITTLE RAT!" Hot dog guy had shouted when he had grabbed a hold of the kids arm, Shanks could see the child's eyes widen up in fear, and even though her arm had been yanked on she didn't let go of the rolls. "STEALING MY FOOD!"_

_"LET GO STINKY APE!" She screamed kicking out with her foot and hitting the guy in the shin, the man raised his arm as if to slap he, but Shanks's hand clamped down on that arm before the blow could even begin to swing downwards._

_"Is there a problem?" Oh Shanks knew there is a problem even as he gave the pair a cheery smile, the girl glared and eyed him suspiciously while hot dog guy glared at them both._

_"YES THERE IS, THIS LITTLE THEIF STOLE MY ROLLS, MY WAY OF YEARNING MONEY, SHE'S BEEN DOING IT FOR WEEKS NOW!"_

_"It's only rolls, you can buy bags of twenty for five dollars, I'm not taking the meat." The girl snapped, he shook the girl, causing Shanks to squeeze down on the man's arm, he yelped in pain._

_"How about I pay for the rolls and you leave her alone." Shanks offered, reaching into his back pocket, only to find his wallet missing, he glanced along the ground he had walked, before his eyes flickered to the small girl who stared up at him unashamed of her actions. The red haired man held his hand out towards the only person that had bumped into him. "I'm getting you out of trouble kid."_

_"I don't need your help." She retorted and her mouth bit down on the arm holding hers, her small feet took off down the green grass when the hot dog guy let her go out of reflex. He went to chase after the girl again but the hold on his wrist kept him from running and Shanks could only let out a smirk at the kids actions._

_"YOU LET HER GET AWAY!" Hot dog guy screamed in Shanks's face, Shanks blinked his eyes slowly at the man, his green eyes hiding back his feelings for the man._

_"And you nearly hit her."_

_"She's a thief, she deserves worse." He spat, wrenching his arm away, Shanks breathed out heavily when he watched the man storm back to his hot dog stand, and the red haired man however let out a smirk when he saw that the stand had birds carrying off even more rolls but also the hot dogs themselves._

_Shanks turned his eyes towards the area the child had run off to, wondering if he should follow or not, he decided not to, but chose to show up at the park next week at the same time, the cash in his wallet wouldn't get her very far and neither would those rolls, she'll have to come back and snatch some more rolls off of the stand._

* * *

_Next Monday Shanks kept his ears out listening for any screams coming from the hot dog guy, waiting for the girl to show up again, only it didn't happen, in fact Shanks hadn't seen the hot dog man that day, so he came back the next Monday, this time he ended up getting results, but the damage had already been done, the girl had her arms pinned above, rolls under her feet from where the hot dog man held her up in the air._

_Shanks stared at them both, wondering what he should do, he ended up just running at them both and knocking them into the fountain._

_It turns out that Shanks didn't need to do anything because one of the runners had called the police when the hot dog guy had grabbed the kid, now all three of them were sitting on a bench, handcuffs tightly wrapped around their wrists._

_Shanks and the kid didn't say a word while Higuma, the hot dog man spoke out everything that happened, well screamed it at the police officer who wrote it all down._

_"Excuse me, officer." Benn said walking up to them, he wore the same business suit as always, hair tied in a ponytail, and there isn't a scar on his face, Shanks perked up looking at his right hand man._

_"What is it?"_

_"Well…you just arrested your bosses' boss." Benn said pointing over at Shanks, the officer glared at Shanks and Benn, not believing what they have just said. "Check his wallet."_

_"Problem Benny, the little girl has it." Shanks said, grinning at his partner, Luffy turned her head away from all the adults, but she looked scared, really scared. "Come on kid, just hand it over now."_

_"I don't have it." She said, sweat beaded down her face and her lips pressed out, Shanks chuckled._

_"How about, you had over my wallet and I'll get you out of trouble too, then any other trouble after that."_

_"Like I'll believe that." She snapped but looking a little less sure of herself, Shanks nudged her shoulder and kept nudging it until she turned her head around to face him. They stared at each other for a while before the girl pouted and moved her cuffed hands to the side and pulled out the wallet._

_She handed it over to Shanks who grinned and flipped it open, he found himself looking at an empty wallet…_

_"Where are all my cards?"_

_"You just wanted the wallet back." Shanks heaved out a sigh and held out his hands again, this time the girl dropped everything that had been inside the wallet out of her pocket and into his hands; Shanks shifted through the mess and found the card that he wanted._

_"Here ya go officer!" Shanks said waving the card back and forth with his fingers, the officer grabbed the card and read it over before pulling out his phone and calling the number on it. A short talk over the phone and the pale police officer came back to unlock Shanks's wrist from the cuffs, then the kids after a nudge._

_The dirty black haired girl didn't run away, she stayed where she is, watching Shanks with her dark eyes, Shanks didn't mind, he just chattered with the officer for a bit who grabbed Higuma an dragged him off._

_"I expected you to run." Shanks said, the girl stared at him for a moment then at Benn before looking at Shanks again. _

_"Why'd you help me?"_

_"Cause you needed it." Her eyes glared at him before she folded her arms over her chest._

_"What do you want?"_

_"Follow me." Shanks said turning around, Benn at his side, she waited for a little bit before following after the two men, burning holes into the backs of their heads._

Shanks pulled out of his memories when the plane rattled and he looked out at the side, two years she had been in his care, the men had spoiled her, but she never took any notice of that, she just liked the attention, but they could all see that she worried about things behind her smile.

"We'll be arriving soon." Lucky's voice said over the income.

* * *

Law opened the door for three people, one an albino with an obsession for polar bears, a man with pale orange hair under a hat, his eyes covered by his fringe, and the last man that Law let in had been a man with a hat that has his own name, Penguin written across the front of his hat.

The three of them carried large metal suitcases, two each and the four of them ignored all the men that watched them as they walked towards the room that held Luffy and the dead body of the old doctor.

"Shachi take her hand size and build her bones, Penguin help him with that, Bepo you're going to help me clean her eye and cut her hands open to remove the bones." Law commandeered, taking his silver suitcase from besides the door and flipping it open. Bepo opened up both of his, making the room much brighter then what the singlet bulb had been able to cast, when he placed lamps around, then the other suitcase held cleaning supplies.

Shachi and Penguins suitcases were a mix of metals that are held in a liquid form, moulding casts, gloves, eyewear and a few other things, Law's suitcase had the IV bags, blood bags, gloves, little medical vials that filled up syringes, and scalpels.

Bepo dipped one of the little vials onto a clean cloth and started to wipe down the girls face of dirt and blood, as well as her arms and hands, Law glanced over at the other two to see that they have set up a table with the moulds ready, they each got a hand to work on.

When Luffy's face had been clean of anything, Law pulled on a face mask and let Bepo shift the blue sheet over her face, the square hole let her damaged eye be on show.

"Bepo hold the lids open." Law ordered, his right hand man did as told, peeling back the eye lids, Law glanced over the inside of the eye, he reached to one of the side lamps that had a magnifying glass on it and held it over the girls eye hole.

Ignoring Shachi that's taking the hand measurements of each finger and writing it down, and giving out a rough estimate of the size the missing fingers would be if they were still connected, he moved over to the table and Penguin and Shachi both worked on the mould sizes of each bone that belongs in side the hand and the wrists.

Law cleaned up the eye, inside and the outside of it, if they hadn't burnt the flesh he could have reconnected a new eyeball to her face, but they did a lot of damage so he did the only suitable thing, he grabbed a rubber ball from the suit case and stuffed it into the hole, then sewed the lids together.

If they don't rip open her eye again then her lids should stay closed for the rest of her life, no matter how good of an eye doctor that she can find and afford they can't do anything for her besides what he had done.

Bepo pulled the sheet from her face and placed a white bandage patch over the eye Law had just fixed, while Law changed gloves and knelt down besides Luffy's right hand, scalpel in hand and the magnifying light already hovering over the swollen limb.

When Law cut her hand open using five nice long and deep cuts and stared down inside of the flesh he turned towards Shachi and Penguin.

"Were doing plan B."

"Yes sir." They said, Penguin reaching towards a glass of rubbery skin, the same stuff that Law had placed inside of her eye but not hard, this stuff is like melted rubber, only easier to use. "Are we making the muscle and the other stuff too?"

"Yes, Bepo, go help them, don't make any wrist bones." The albino teen ruched over to help while Law pulled out bones and other thing, cutting of the skin, he worked on both hands, until only the start of the wrists where left, some of the bones have cracks in them but besides that there isn't a lot of damage done to them, he glanced at the veins and the tendons that had survived, then at the hands inside the silver tray beside him.

"Boss…are you sure this is going to work?" Shachi's voice said, he didn't look up from where he is pouring in the metal, Law didn't answer, he wasn't one hundred percent sure that the theory he had been working on is going to work, but it's above fifty percent.

The theory is that when the flesh is healing it'll grow into the artificial skin, and the artificial hands will feel and work just like her old hands, because the flesh that grew into the fake skin would heal and recreate the parts that are missing. The artificial bones that Shachi is building should work just like her hold bones, they wouldn't react differently to extreme cold or heat, but they should be unable to brake so that the girl won't have to take a broken thumb to the hospital and the doctors won't know what to do.

Those three just needed to set the bones, and flesh up correctly while the build it and the rest should be done when it's connected to Luffy's opened up wrists.

Bepo walked over to Law, a tray in his hands with rubber looking hands on it, Bepo sat the tray down and picked up the left hand and knelt down holding it steadily in front of the stump as Law used long thing tweezers to push the tendons and veins into the rubber hands, Laws hand guided Bepo's hand slowly closer to the stump until the two ends touched.

Smirking under his surgical mask Law pulled out the curved needle and the thick black wiry thread, he stitched the fake hand to the real hand and wrapped it up in bandages, then did the other hand the same way.

Everyone pulled back to look at the job that they had done, even if everything is wrapped in bandages she looks so much better…

"HOLY SHIT!" Penguin screamed when he saw Luffy's glazed eye resting on the four teenager, during all that work that hadn't notice her eye opening up, hadn't noticed the drugs wearing out from her system. She blinked at them in a slow dull way, before her eyes went to her hands, the bandages that wrapped around her hands.

Law could guess why they would be an interest, she must have been awake when he had been replacing them, judging by the wariness and focuses in her graze.

"Interesting." Law smirked, removing his gloves and surgical mask, stepping closer to the girl and shining a light in her eye. "Drugs still running through her system, but she's awake and aware of what's happening, she'll become unconscious soon."

Luffy stared at the fuzzy image of the man in front of her, she could see gold earrings and a black goatee, and then there are his grey eyes that she faintly remembers seeing a long, long time ago. Her eyes rolled back and her eye lid dropped but she remembered, she remembered this man from when she had first been kidnapped…when she had been six.

_Luffy had been playing in the sand at the beach, the waves just out of her reach, she giggled when a crab scuttled by sideways and she followed it, making sure that she stayed within eye distance with daddies bodyguards, twelve of them, dark suits and shades covered their eyes, they stood tense as they looked at everyone as a possible threat._

_Nobody had expected a speed boat to zoom by and the person behind the one steering it to snatch Dragons daughter from the sandy sound and speed off._

_Nobody pull a gun, fear of shooting the girl, but they called for reinforcement…by the time the back-up had come with their own speed boats, they had lost Luffy._

_Luffy passed out when a cloth had been pressed into her nose and she dropped to the deck of the speed boat. _

_When Luffy woke up it's to find herself inside of a brick room with no window and bars along one wall, the best way to describe the place is a dungeon; Luffy shivered in fear as she sat up from the ground, tears slipping out of her eyes as she cried._

_She didn't stop crying but it grew louder, annoying the other kids that are in similar cells as her own along the hall._

_"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" A red haired kid shouted from the cell across from hers, Luffy sucked in her lips to look at him before she started to cry all over again, pissing the other kid off to the max and he kicked at his bars threatening her._

_The black haired kid inside of the cell with the red head stood up from the corner and hit the kid over the head._

_"Shut up, you're making it worse moron."_

_"HUH? YOU CALLING ME STUPID?"_

_"You figured it out." The sarcasm dripped from the black haired kid with dark rings under his eyes. _

_"Wanna fight?" Luffy gave out a hick up then another wail of noise, startling everyone from the pitch, her cell mate pushed off the wall and walked over to the girl to slam his fist into the top of her head._

_"HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO CRY? IT'S ANNOYING!" _

_"Not very nice Ace." A blonde said, staring at the scene with an amused grin, the pink haired girl beside him nodded her head in agreement._

_"Shut up Sabo, you are annoyed as well."_

_"Yes but…" Sabo pointed at Luffy, her hands on her the bump on her head and her large eyes looked up at Ace with fear, Ace stared down at the girl, about three for four years younger them himself, well she's quite but…_

_"Tch." Ace clicked his tongue and turned around, folding his arms across his chest, he didn't expect to be stared at like his a monster, not when there are bigger monster._

_Nobody made any noise after that, they sat or leaned as everyone sorted out their thoughts…_

_"Hey new kid, how old are you?" The pink haired girl asked, staring at Luffy through the bars, Luffy lifted up her head to stare at her._

_"Six." Luffy's voice may have been quite but it still carried in the silent dungeons, the panda eyes kid from the cell across from hers glanced over._

_"She's the youngest that they have nabbed, who's your family?" Luffy sniffed and wiped her nose with the back of her hand, her puffy eyes looked into his grey eyes._

_"Umm…"_

_"What's your last name?" He tried again, rolling his eyes._

_"Monkey." She whimpered._

_"Dragon's your dad?" He asked just to make sure of this fact; Luffy nodded her head looking confused._

_"What dose dad have to do with this?"_

_"Oh god, you don't even know why you have been kidnapped?" The blonde in the cell with the pink girl said, banging his head on the bars. _

_"His rich, they are going to use you to get money from him." Panda eyes said with another eye roll, Luffy sniffed looking utterly miserable, her cellmate stared down at her before sighing and sitting down next to the girl._

_"But dads a wanted man."_

_"You knew about that?"_

_"Of cause…he said we need to stay hidden from the police."_

_"You're dads the highest wanted man alive in the world, nearly as wanted as Ace's father." The blonde said sitting down on the dirty ground, Luffy turned questioning eyes at the blonde. "Though, Ace's dad is dead, the person that's paying his ransom is Garp the Hero."_

_"You mean grandpa?" Luffy tilted her head to the side getting looks from everyone._

_"Your dads Dragon the most wanted man alive and your grandfather is Garp the Hero?"_

_"Yep." Luffy's voice chirped, not as fearful as before, she isn't as scared as she had been, Ace and the blonde shared a look then glanced back at Luffy who looked like she didn't care who her family is._

_"Know who your mum is?" Luffy gave the answer by a shack of her head, once more silence fell over the dungeons as the kids huddled on the ground._

* * *

_It isn't until the next day that things seem to happen, one of the cells became empty and the two kids that had been inside that cell were gone, they didn't come back and nobody asked what happened to them when they got fed._

_The day after that another cell, then another…the kids never came back and the kidnappers looked like nothing had changed, that nothing has happened at all, but Luffy, Ace, Blondie, pinkie, panda eyes and grumpy all had this feeling in their guts, they knew…they knew and so the smarter ones fought over a plan of action to take against the kidnappers._

_The night before grumpy and panda eyes were to be taken the three cells stayed awake to stared at each other, they have bonded, the fear and the adrenalin wove them together to have feelings for each other, concern's._

_"Hey kid, what's your name, I'm Bonny." The pink haired girl said looking at Luffy through the darkness that surrounded them; Luffy lifted her head up from the folds of her arms and looked over to where she knew Bonny is._

_"Luffy."_

_"Hey nice to meet ya Luffy, the kid next to me is Sabo, the next to us is Law and Kidd, Law's creepy and Kidd's mean, Ace is in the same cell as you." The time passed with them talking about what they want to be when they grow up, what they hope to arrive for the future and Luffy grew up, she grew up inside the cell, learned things, listened to others…they all grew up really._

_Law stayed creepy but he gained people close to his heart, Ace's black heart leaned to trust others, Kidd became a little gentle, Sabo gained family, Bonny learned to open up and share her secrets, Luffy, Luffy got friends, got family, people that she'll love and hold dear for a long time._

_And that time is running out, the door to the end of the hall opened up and that one fat guy named Bluejam walked into the dungeons, walked up to Kidd's and Law's cell, his key fitted into the lock and when the door begun to swing open, that's when the two boys sticked, Law shoved at the door hard._

_Making it hit Bluejam in the head, and Kidd tackled the large dude, while Kidd detracted him Law went about unlocking the last two remaining jail cells, letting out the others that had formed their little pact with._

_Sabo, Ace, Bonny, Kidd and Law glared down at Bluejam, all of them have the same menacing glare in their eyes, the boys all delivered blows while Bonny stood next to Luffy, comforting her in her own way._

_"Got the keys, let's get out of here." Ace said, running ahead, Sabo grabbed his arm and pulled him back before the freckle faced boy could open up the door._

_"Don't just rush out, we don't know how many there are, or a way out, we need to sneak, to be sneaky about all this." Ace and Kidd both reluctantly nodded their heads in understanding and everyone got into a line._

_Law, Ace then Luffy, Bonny, Kidd and Sabo, Law opened the door slowly, the keys going into his pocket so it wouldn't make a lot of noise and if he had to fight then he wouldn't drop them, his grey eyes peered out and found it empty…not one person is lollygagging around the hallway that's outside of the door._

_He pushed opened the door a little further and poked his head out, inspecting, listening, but still nothing, he slipped out going to the right and the others followed behind him, their heart hammered, waiting for them to be surprised by the sudden appearance of a kidnapper, but nobody showed up. _

_The group reached the end of the hallway they found a flight of stairs, Law and Sabo glanced at each other than shook their heads at the same time._

_"We'll turn back and see what's down the other hallway, if it's nothing better we'll come back." The hot heads in the group both groaned as one and then shared a glare before they followed behind Sabo. Who had just gotten the sudden weight of responsibility on his shoulders, if he screwed up in checking and listening then it'll be his fault if anything happens to those behind him._

_He swallowed thickly and kept moving along the wall, keeping all of his attention at the front and sides of him, when the group reached his end of the hallway they found another set of stairs, these ones led down though._

_"Why would they do that? Aren't dungeons in the underground floor?" Bonny questioned, nobody could answer her question._

_"We should go down." Luffy said speaking up for the first time since all the attacking started, her eyes locked down in the darkness that's only lightened up by torches along the walls._

_"Why? Wouldn't it be better if we go up?" Ace questioned, face stated that he thought Luffy is crazy and stupid. Luffy bit her lip and her fingers fiddled with the bottom of her shirt._

_"I, I just have this feeling…that we should go down." Her voice wavered in nerves; the only one that agreed to Luffy's choice had been Bonny and the boys brushed it off as some bond they had formed and Bonny pitting Luffy too much. _

_So Law led the way again, Ace and Bonny noticed Luffy's hesitation to follow, her fist tightened and she shuffled her feet along the ground before she reluctantly followed, Bonny stared at her worriedly and Ace huffed out in annoyance. _

_They went up the stair, the torches lined the wall as it winded up and around, Luffy glanced behind her, her dark eyes reflecting the torch light, but it showed her worried expression off to everything behind her._

_The six of them finally reached the door and Law gently turned the handle of the large dark rotten wood with iron plates going across it, he pulled it open a little bit and looked out._

_The room he could see is large, full of people in masks sitting at tables with fancy dresses on, on the tables in front of them were hand held signs that have numbers on them. Beside a few of them were the children that had been in the cells, they now had chains around their necks, even bruises and blood._

_Law's eyes widened, taking in the number of guards, number of people, going even further to the stage…oh he knew what's going on and he closed the door, eyes going down to the group his eyes rested on Luffy's ones for longer than necessary before the dark ringed eyed boy motioned for Sabo to the lead and that they are going down those stairs and away from the auction room. They were a few turns away from the door when they could hear it open. All their hearts raced in their chests, banging on their rib cages, pounding in their ears, and they picked up speeding, hoping to stay in front of the person who's walking down the steps at a much slower pace._

_They reached the bottom of the stairs and Law realized something, they couldn't run down the hallway, they would be spotted before they could make it to the other end, so he pulled to the side, grabbing Ace and holding him in front of him then he grabbed Luffy and placed Luffy behind him, then Law pushed Bonny over to the other side followed by holding Kidd in place then moving Sabo behind Kidd._

_"We need to ambush him, knocking him out will give up time we need to get downstairs." Ace and Kidd grinned at each other as they waited, all ears turned up the stairs, listening to the heavy footsteps that came lumbering down the stairs._

_A well-dressed person in purple stood between Kidd and Ace, the two boys didn't wait for him to take any more steps, Kidd once more crashed into the guy, making him thump to the ground, the blow to the back of his head didn't knock him out, but Ace's foot coming down and hitting the man's temple finished him off._

_"We can't leave him there." Sabo stated, grabbing a foot, Bonny grab the other, Luffy got an arm and Kidd got the rest of the body while Law walked ahead, keys in his hand._

_They carried, half dragged the purple man to the door that they had escaped from, Law unlocked it and everyone pushed the guy into the hall, closing and locking the door. The line-up is still the same and Sabo's in front leading the group down the stairs._

_The blonde in blue opened up the door they found that's at the bottom of the stairs, just enough that his could look out the door; he didn't see anything and opened the door wider. Still nothing he stepped into the other room, sliding along the wall…eyes glancing around at what could only be a sleeping chamber for a large number of people._

_He could see a few asleep in beds but other than that it's empty, he held a finger to his lips to those still standing on the stairs, and they nodded as the group walked in. All eyes wondered around the room, wondering where the exit to the place is._

_Kidd, Ace placed chocker holds on the sleeping guards so that everyone doesn't have to worry when they would wake up, Bonny shifted through personal belongs, grabbing a shoulder bag and putting any coins she found in it along with food._

_Sabo did the same, Law looked over a wall that has sharpened weapons along it, his hand going for the longest sword on the wall, Ace and Kidd went to his side after they knocked out all the kidnappers in the room that had been sleeping._

_Luffy didn't do anything, her eyes weren't resting on anything and she walked around the room, the plane room that didn't have a way out._

_He foot got hooked in a blanket that's on the ground and her body slamming into the ground had the group turning around quickly to look at her, the small six year old carefully pulled herself up onto her hands and knees, she started to lift her body up when everyone heard a click and her right hand sank into the ground._

_The air in the room still and soon a groaning filled the place, and the bookcase with trophy items on it slide to the side revealing a hidden passage._

_"That's lucky." Sabo said, looking a little impressed while he held a metal pipe in his hands, Luffy lifted her hand from the ground and everyone watched as the door swung shut again, the girl pressed down and it opened. "That's not so lucky…"_

_"We'll just do this." Bonny said dragging a kidnapper from the bed next to the button, Luffy moved out of the way as Bonny shifted the body over the button._

_"They'll know where we have gone if they come in and the guy's still on the button." Law said, leaning on the sword he had grabbed, Sabo entered the little room, looking around, feeling at the walls and the ground to see if there is a device that'll keep it open on the other side._

_"There should be a button on the other side if they need to open the door again…"_

_"They could just have called the other from this side to open the door." Kidd grunted, going over to the body and kicking it off the button, he then placed a heavy bit of metal down on top of the button that kept the door open and held a string around the top of it. "Go."_

_Bonny snatched the bag up, while Luffy quickly took a knife from a dresser, Sabo is already ready and waiting on the inside of the secret passage, Law walked over and Ace glanced at the weapons some more before following after everyone, a torch in one hand and the other held a blade. Kidd entered last, making sure that the string followed after him into the secret passage, everyone watched as the red head tugged sharply at the string and before the door closed shut they saw the heavy weight fly into the air, the string tugged out of Kidd's hand as the object spun in the air._

_The group of children stood in total darkness besides the torch that Ace held; they waited until their eyes adjusted to the darkness around them._

_"Who's leading?" Ace questioned in a whisper, Law and Sabo glanced at each other._

_"I will." Sabo said moving forward. "And we'll use the same set up as before."_

_With that the six of them walked down the dark hall with only one light to guide their way, a few minutes later Bonny made everyone stop._

_"Wait!" She shouted, her voice echoed around them, a light is shined in her face and she could just see the confused expression from everyone's faces. "Luffy's missing."_

_The torch went over the dirty face of everyone, everyone but Luffy, after that realization the torch went around the room, luckily they did find her, she is standing on her toes, her fingers reached upwards towards a string, everyone ran to stop her from pulling it, but her hands had already gripped the bit of string and she pulled it with a happy grin._

_Jaws dropped open when the ground begun to open up, the sound of water could be heard and as they pushed towards the sides of the walls lights sprung up, shining down on the now open pool that has a bright yellow submarine in the centre of it._

_"Boat!" Luffy cried out running over to the footing area and climbing on top of it, nobody could stop her as she entered the little open hatch at the top._

_"Did she just…"_

_"Yeap."_

_"…"_

_"Lucky…" _

_"Let's get going." The five kids standing at the side of the room along the wall, ran to the path that Luffy had taken and they all go into the hatch at the top, they found that it's a lot bigger on the inside then it should be._

_They found Luffy in a control room with lots of buttons and leavers, it's lucky that she hasn't touched anything._

_"Luffy-ya, Sabo-Ya, go close the hatch, Kidd-ya and Ace-ya will search the submarine to make sure there aren't any grown-ups on board." The four ran from the room leaving Bonny and Law in the room, the pink haired girl had placed the bag to the side and is looking over the books that are on the side, she found the one that she is looking for and handed it over to Law, the panda eyed boy opened it, he ignored everything about looking after the submarine, about how it's built and everything, he went straight to the controls and talked to Bonny about how to use the buttons, the scanner, told her everything._

_"Place is clear." Ace and Kidd both said when they walked in, Law and Bonny both ignored them both as they pressed buttons and the submarine came to light, Sabo came in with Luffy behind him and said that he had shut and locked the hatch._

_That's all Law needed to know and he drove the submarine down, eyes on the scanner and the screen the showed him what's out there, a couple fish swam by and soon they were out of the narrow tunnel that they might have hit a few times._

_But no leaks, just flashing lights and noise, then the six children were out in open seas, law let Bonny take over and he went to the start of the instruction manual and begun to read it._

* * *

_Trouble appeared a few hours later, they were running out of fuel, Law sent Bonny looking through books to find a island or something close to where the scanner told them they were at._

_Bonny searched through maps, and books looking for the spot that they were at, but she had no idea what she should be looking for…then the submarine started to slow, Law made sure to dragged the submarine up to the surface before all engine function stopped. _

_The four who had wondered off to have a look around all came back to the control room, questions marks hovering over their heads._

_"Why did we stop?"_

_"Ran out of fuel…" Law put in bluntly, not even glancing over at them from inside a book his reading, all six of them remand quite while the two worked. "I'm going to send a signal for help, but I need to make sure that Bluejam-ya and his kidnapper friends don't trace it."_

_"Is that what you're looking for?" Ace wondered getting closer, nobody seemed to have notice Luffy walking up to the control panel, Kidd saw her reach towards the buttons and just leaned back, he'll trust the girl. She did tell them to head down stairs, she did find the hidden passage and the submarine all with luck; maybe she can do something about their problem now._

_Luffy pulled the microphone piece thing closer to her mouth, while she did this she had to use the panel to get closer, she pressed her hand down on a large blue button that lightened up._

_The black haired girl moved the piece a little closer to her mouth and she grinned, opened her mouth to speak but another voice came from the speakers that are around the room._

_"You have contacted Flight Deck Red Ocean, what is your code marine?"_

_"Can you help us?" Luffy asked into the microphone, the only one that hadn't looked stunned, her voice for the second time came out strong but still quite. "These bad guys kidnapped us, but we got away now we are lost."_

_"What is your location?"_

_"I dunno." Luffy shrugged her shoulders._

_"What is your ships name and number?"_

_"Heart four-eight-four-two." Law spoke up loudly; having already read the name of the submarine in the first few pagers of the manual, his grey eyes resting on Luffy, the girl only looked at the mic in front of her face. No noise came from the speakers for a while before the man on the other line spoke up again just when the kids started to become worried._

_"We have traced your location, tell me how many are their?"_

_"Six!" Luffy proclaimed loudly, like a little kid shouting out what age they are now, proud that they are this number, the man went quite then started to talk again._

_"A rescue helicopter is heading your way, just stay where you are." His voice stated full of confidence, at the end he sounded like he's pondering about something, and he guessed that it would just be better to just ask them. "What are the ages of the oldest and the youngest?"_

_"Six and fourteen." Law said, leaning over Luffy to speak into the microphone. "Nobody is injured or in life threatening danger."_

_It begun to get dark when the sound of a helicopter overhead could be heard inside the submarine, Sabo flung open the hatch, pipe in hand as he looked up at the light shining down on them, he waved his arm and glanced down._

_"They found us!" He screamed, a man dropped down from the side of the flying noise maker, clothe bright orange in the darkness. "I'll go up first, check it all out, if bodies start raining down it's not safe."_

_"Shouldn't I go? I'm stronger then you." Ace said, Sabo and Ace stared at each other evenly before Sabo reluctantly handed over his pipe and let Ace take his place at the open hatch._

_"I want you to place this harness on your body." The man screamed at Ace, holding out the harness, Ace stared at it and the man helped the boy to get into the thing. "Names Chip, oi kids, I'll be taking you up one at a time so be patient."_

_Ace let the man place him into one of the seats and fastened up all the harnesses and buckles, locking him in place before going down, Ace watched as Sabo came up next, followed by Kidd then Bonny, Luffy came up and then Law._

_They all got a seat besides the man that had taken them up from the submarine and he tapped on the man in the front seat on the shoulder and they flew off, Chip made sure to wrap his arms around the bits of leather that hung down from the ceiling of the helicopter. _

_"When we get to the base we'll have to question you all." Chip shouted at them, the kids glanced at each other nervously, holding the weapons they had grabbed or in Bonny's case the bag. _

_Chip chuckled as he watched the children fall asleep one by one, they struggled to keep their eyes open but they knew they were safe, that they could relax, the first one to let the sleep take over had been the black haired girl, her head dropped to the side and rested on Kidd's shoulders, snores to be only heard by him._

_Chip had glanced them over, their clothing, the dirty state, bruises, everything, they had been grabbed from a lot of different places, two looked like they had been at a beach, one a park, another could be at somewhere that snows. _

_He couldn't understand why the kids would be kidnapped, they didn't look rich, but they didn't look poor either, it isn't because they have high intelligence, only a couple could be above average, unless they are to be sold as slaves to some important people overseas that deal within the black market._

_"Four hours until we reach Red." The ear piece in his ear buzzed and Chip looked over at Yam, as he turned the helicopter slightly to the right; his body leaned to that side and his tightened his grip on the leather straps. _

_It took a little under four hours to reach the large floating air space sitting on top of the water, red lights glowed down below and Yam angled the helicopter down, turning it off, when the propellers stopped a crew of people ran towards the sides of the helicopter and Chip worked with waking up the children, he didn't want to know what kind of reaction they would make if they found themselves waking up in an unfamiliar place._

_He undone their harnesses and belts, letting them get up and jump down from the side, he noticed how the freckle faced one with the pipe jumped first with the blonde behind him, then the red head, the two girls and lastly the black haired boy with panda eyes that held a massive sword with ease. Nobody tried to take their weapons, after all everyone has been informed that they had been kidnapped, they must have picked them up when they were escaping for safety reasons._

_"Luffy don't run off." Kidd grunted, eyes blazing in the darkness as he looked at everyone._

* * *

_It took a few more hours to get every detail of information from them about what happened, the children all in the same room and Chip learned that they are from rich families but that they were also going to be sold to black market buyers. _

_But they ended up getting the children addresses; they all came from the same country, just from different parts, so it would be easy to take them back home. The next day after getting them cleaned up they got into one of the smaller planes on the deck and took flight._

_Yam and a co-pilot were seated in the front, behind a close door and Chip sat with the children that hadn't handed over their little things that they picked up from their escape run._

_It isn't until they were flying over land that things turned bad, somehow the Bluejams power and men had reached the Red Ocean, and one of his men had snuck adored the plane, his gun rang out in the small area, the bullet going through Chip's chest, he stood up, half drawing out his gun when a bullet entered between his eyes, Luffy screamed her small head off, while Bonny is quick to cover her eyes._

_The boys moved in to attack the man with the gun while Sabo banged on the door, Yam opened the door and got shot between the eyes, Sabo slowly turned to face the man, breathing fast, behind him is his friends all on the ground, nursing wounds, his blue eyes flickered over to Bonny to see her pulling out a bag from under her seat and shoving Luffy's arms through the little holders, whispering things into her ears._

_Then she pulled another bag over her own shoulders, and her foot slid a bag across the ground to Law's hand, he looked down at it and knew what it is right away, he placed it on his body and searched for ones to give to Kidd and Ace._

_The gunner came closer to Sabo and with a look at Kidd and Ace Sabo ducked to the side, going for one of the front seats and reaching under it for a parachute, while Kidd and Ace pushed the gunner into the room, slamming the door behind them._

_Law stood at the side of the plane, his hand on the large handle._

_"Luffy-ya pull this string, pull it no matter what and if this one doesn't work, pull this one." Law said, repeating what Bonny had told the crying girl, the group all lined up and Law, Kidd and Ace pulled at the handle that's sealing the door closed, the banging at the front door to where the pilot is had their hearts racing even more then over the realization of what they are about to do._

_Each of them checked on each other's clips and settings, so that when they stopped plummeting then the bag wouldn't be ripped off their shoulders. The leaver moved up a little bit and it gave them hope and unease, a few more pushes up only a few more inches then the plane tilted to the side dangerously and they knew that the other pilot is dead._

_However the three bodies pushing on the leaver got a sudden boost behind their movement and the side door flung open and everyone got sucked out of the plane. Luffy and a few others screamed, eyes closed as they spun around, then remembering the string they each pulled it and slowed down._

_They watched the plane fall out of the sky, but they also watched each other get separated by the breeze and the youngest of them all kept screaming for them._

* * *

Luffy opened her eyes and found Law, Law sat on a chair backwards, his hands folded on the top of it and his head rested on that, tilted to the side and he slept.

She knew him anywhere; she would recognize each and every one of those people that had fallen out of the sky with her even if they grew old and wrinkles with grey hair. Luffy looked down at her hands, they didn't hurt, they were not hurting and she wondered if Law had to cut them off and that she would be handless…that brought tears to her one remaining eye and snort dribbled from her nose as she sniffed, she wanted to go home.

"Luffy-ya..." Law's voice didn't sound like that of a child anymore, but a grown man with a career, Luffy looked up from her hand to Law who had woken up by the nose she made.

"Law…Law, LawLawLawLaw…" She kept on repeating, pulling at the restraints on her body, Law stopped her by wrapping his arms around her head and hugged the girl to his chest. "Law...Law…"

* * *

A red haired man looked out from under the hood of a black car, oil and grease all over his face as he looked at the two men in hats and jump suits.

"You don't work here." He grunted, twisting a knob then turned to the two men, Shachi and Penguin stared Kidd in the eyes, even as Kidd's crew started to come up behind him. "What is it?"

"Monkey D. Luffy has been located." Shachi blurted out before Penguin could say anything wrong, Penguin nodded his head up and down staring wide eyed as Kidd's scary face. The red haired mechanic and weapons maker hadn't heard about Luffy in a very long time, not since Law had first found him ten years or so ago about Bonny and Sabo. Law had given Kidd the news about Sabo, about his death in a massive shoot out, Kidd had heard about that over the radio but he hadn't known that Sabo had been involved in it, after the bad news Law handed Kidd Bonny's contact information.

_"I'm looking for Luffy and Ace but I haven't heard anything about them, not even a rumour." _Law said as he had walked from the building Kidd lived in and even though the two of them dislike each other, they are both happy that they are alive and seem to be doing well.

"You belong to Trafalgar?" Kidd questioned after eyeing them both from head to toe, he had to wonder why Law hadn't come to him to tell him this information.

"Miss Monkey has become a hostage and captain is her doctor, the powers backing up the people are just as strong as Whitebeard who they are blackmailing."

"What's Lu got to do with Whitebeard?"

"Ah! That's another thing, Ace is Whitebeards second commander, the information is that Ace and Luffy had managed to find each other and are living together as brother and sister."

"So Ace did something that got Luffy involved." Shachi nodded his head and Kidd grunted, his thick arms flexed when he shifted them. "That old geezer doing anything to save her?"

"The situation with Whitebeard is unknown, his movements seem to have creased down to nothing and nobody has seen anything of the commanders."

"Ace isn't just going to sit to the side and let it happen." Kidd turned around to face his crew; he glanced over them and saw they each held out their personalized weapons in their hands. "Great, take us to Luffy."

* * *

Shanks sat in front of the television screen, watching his little Luffy being beaten and hurt, his green eyes glanced over at the blonde passing back and forth on the side before going back to the film and rewinding it.

"You should relax; they won't think that there has been a tiny hole drilled into the side on all sides with a tracking devise inserted into the box as well as the thing."

"How are you so calm?"

"Because I'm older, DAHAHAHAHA!" Shanks crackled, fast forwarding and rewinding the film over and over, eyes going over every little detail. "Besides, even if they get their hands on that thing, they don't have the manual on how to use it, I sent that in a different crate."

"What can that thing do exactly?"

"Change the fabric of existence as the world knows it." Sabo blinked, his mind reeling that is until Shanks hit play and Luffy's shouting at Ace to hurry and save her distracted him.

"I thought you were dead." A pink haired girl said from the door way, a golden moon in the corner of her lower eyelid, short shorts bared her legs, her hand rested on her hip and her eyes stared at Sabo in surprise. Sabo turned his head to face Bonny, he hadn't known that she had shown up and Shanks laughed at them both, Bonny stormed up to the blonde and her hand flashed out, slapping Sabo across the face, tears threatened to fall. "DID YOU NOT THINK OF HOW WE WOULD REACT TO YOUR DEATH? HOW WE WOULD FEEL? WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?"

"…I needed to die, I had gained too much notice on myself for anyone close to me to be safe, so I died and stayed in the dark, wakening up new names for myself." Bonny's other hand hit Sabo's other cheek before the girl pulled him into a hug.

"I missed you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Kidd stood in front of the massive building, his crew behind him, around them in a large number of people, far too many for them to fight without casualties, so Kidd raised his arms in the air with a smug smirk.

"I heard you guys were strong, don't mind if we join your group?" His answer is the double doors being pushed open and a smartly dressed man walked out, he had funny shaped facial hair, his black curly hair is tied into a pony tail, on his should is a white bird with a black streak down it's stomach, the pattern is that of a work tie.

A top hat rested on top of the man's head, it didn't hide the cold yellow eyes that stared down at Kidd and his group like they were something even lower than a bug that needs to be squashed under a shoe.

His eyes swept over them before nodding his head slightly and moved back into the room, the double doors slammed shut. Kidd and his crew all stared in amazement as the men around them lowered their weapons and cheered.

"Welcome aboard, rules are not to betray the boss, Lucci isn't the boss but his second, and anyway I haven't seen a group not lower their eyes from Lucci's face before."

* * *

Luffy stayed in the seat, he body screaming in pain, her eye stared down into her lap, not seeing anything. Questions swam in her head about Law, why hadn't he saved her? Why hadn't he gotten her out? Why is he here? Is he on their side now?

But he has grown tall, lanky but very tall, and he stilled carried around a long massive sword.

The door to the side opened up and Luffy stared at the large muscular red haired man with an angry sneer on his face. Luffy lifted her head up higher and squinted at him, she knew, how she knew who that man is, but Luffy didn't want to believe, not fully.

"Kidd…?" She questioned, voice quite, and Kidd walked into the light, and Luffy tilted her head back to laugh out loud, the tone near hysterical. She open stopped when Kidd placed a large hand on her shoulder, his green eyes roaming over her body and Luffy lifted up one side of her mouth into a smirk. "What are you doing to do?"

"Nothing." Kidd said, and Luffy knew the double meaning behind it, her head dropped forward and her forehead chested on Kidd's chest. Kidd didn't move, he went over her body condition and frowned, they were not treating her very nice. "What happened? Can you still see?"

Kidd's finger brushed the side of her bandages, not getting close to the eye in question, Luffy leaned back, her one good eye glazed and scary.

"They left it back at the house, and don't bother asking about my hands, they are both artificial, thanks to Law." Luffy looked down at her hands and wondered if what Law sat about them is all true, but she didn't get her hopes up too much, she might never have the use of her hands again, much like her eye. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to save you…but."

"You can't, don't have the numbers to back you up." Luffy summarized perfectly, Kidd sighed and nodded his head, but Luffy then gave him a bright smile. "Don't worry about me, Ace will come."

"…I wanna know how you two grew so close."

"Nothing really, we just found each other and I guess we trusted each other the most then any person around the streets we were playing in that…" Kidd nodded his head, thinking about the long blonde haired male with a blue and white mask, they had found each other and fought but grew a trust.

"Do you know why you are here?"

"Yeah, of cause I do, Ace isn't really good at hiding things from me, a few pokes around and I know what his hiding."

"Hmm, I forgot that you were lucky like that."

"Lucky?"

"Yeah, when we were escaping you always found the hidden things that would help up, and at those stairs."

"That? That wasn't luck, I had a bad feeling about the top of the stairs and it went away when we found the down stairs, stairs, then an odd indication had been on the floor when I tripped, the pulley chain would have either opened up a secret door or something, then the submarine microphone with its massive button under it?" Luffy looked at Kidd like he might not be as smart as she originally thought he is.

* * *

A group of people surrounded the crate, all of them wore masks over their faces, the sun shone down on them and no person exited their houses to see what's going on, Shanks, Sabo and Marco stood to the side on top of a hill, binoculars held in front of their eyes as they watched the crate being loaded into the back of a truck and driven off, none of their groups followed, nobody made a move to intercept, because they felt that everything is on the line, and truthfully it is, if Luffy died, Ace would never be the same, Sabo would never be the same, Shanks wouldn't trust them as much as he does now…it would feel like the world has ended for those three and it'll effect the people around them as well.

Shanks placed a hand on Sabo's shoulder and grinned down at him.

"Relax, we'll find Luffy and Ace will wake up to join in on the fight for her."

"I hope you're right, I really do." Sabo muttered walking off.

* * *

Thatch sat beside Ace, the heart monitor and brain movement machines made faint noises in the privet hospital room, Atmos stood outside the room, watching every nurse, doctor, patient and visitor that went by the room, taking note of their faces to remember them.

He started to relax as the hours wondered by, and he let his guard down when a new face appeared beside him dressed as a patient, he stared down at the small blonde girl that wore glasses, then he found a whip around his neck, cutting off air supply, the large men came down to his knees fighting the strong female in fishnet stockings.

"That's sexual harassment." She said when his fingers brushed over her arm as he finally lost consciousness, she turn to Ace's door and opened it, flinging out her whip in the direction where Thatch had been sitting, only she got the black whip wrapped around a chair.

Thatch had seen Atmos's shadow move under the door and had moved to stand next to it, peering between the gaps and watched his brother go down at the hands of a girl. So when the blonde opened the door and used her whip Thatch had gotten behind her and sliced down with one of his swords, cutting into her shoulder and down her arm, making that side unusable.

He didn't expect her to be as fast as she ended up being, her whip cut across his face, leaving behind an open cut on his cheek, her next hit wrapped around his wrist and up his arm, and when she pulled it, the leather weapon dug down into his skin.

Thatch twisted his grip of his second sword and swung upwards on the whip, cutting it, the blonde however just let it happen and reached for the spiked whip that's curled up at her hip. Her blue eyes blazed behind her glasses as she slashed out with that one, which whip cut into the wall on Thatch's right when he ducked under the attack, when she pulled it out of the wall it tore out plaster.

"Damn, that's going to hurt if it hits me." Thatch said, impressed despite himself at her skill in that weapon. "What's your name?"

"Kalifa, I am with CP9." She said preparing for another attack; she's impressed that he had managed to dodge one of her faster attack with ease once he realized that she isn't slow.

The two of them, then started doing a dance of dodge, attack, block, two swords against a spiked whip, Kalifa then spun around getting in closer and strike out to Thatch's left, her whip got Thatch in the side of his body, the spike bit in deep into his skin and then he screamed when she tore it out of his body, he could see his skin hanging from bits of the spikes, blood ran down his leg and pooled at the ground.

Neither of them noticed the twitches that happened over Ace's body when Thatch had shouted, they didn't hear the heart monitor going off and the brain waves going crazy.

When the whip hit Thatch again, catching around his leg and then yanked free Ace sat up the next time Thatch let out a scream, his dark eyes went over the situation in a split second then his had a spoon in his hand and Kalifa pinned to the ground with the small silver spoon that Thatch had been using to eat pudding with dove down into the blonde females neck.

Kalifa chocked on blood as it ran out of her mouth and from her neck when Ace pulled the spoon out, his eyes dark and dangerous as he glared down at her coldly and in an unforgivable way, he didn't regret it, she could see it in her eyes, she knew his type, she knew that he wouldn't regret killing anyone if it's to save someone else's lift, his eyes stared down at her, waiting for her to die, to make sure she died, but she couldn't help by say her final words with a smug smile.

"…CP9, will revguak, will revive…the gods…" Her blue eyes shone brightly before they faded, leaving Ace and Thatch pondering over her last words before Ace turned to Thatch and glanced him over.

"You look like shit."

"And you look awake." They grinned at each other as nurses hurried in through the door, taking in the situation but nobody called the police.

"Shit! Luffy, what about Luffy?" Ace questioned at Thatch, the paleness from the blood loose on Thatch's face turned even more ashen.

"…its better if you see, go to pops, and tell him about CP9." Ace had a massive not inside of his stomach that kept on growing with each word and look that Thatch gave him, the second division commander ran out of the room after he promised to come back.

Ace used Thatch's white car to drive to back to the large building that housed Whitebeard and his children, the freckle face man opened the door while he turned the car off, and ran inside, getting relived surprised looks from everyone as he ran towards the main meeting room and he managed to barge into a scene, with Sabo, Marco, Shanks, Bonny, Pops, Benn and Izo sat in rows of chairs, while Izo pointed at the massive screen.

Heads turned around to look, and were shocked to see Ace, but when they noticed that his eyes are transfixed on the screen they knew that he had to be looking at the frozen shots they had taken of Luffy while she had been tortured.

Red lines marked over the important parts, and notes were made about the people in the film, a film that Ace hadn't known existed or seen.

"Lu…?" Ace's face turned into something that could only be described as sheer pain that morphed into guilt as he blamed himself.

"She's alive." Bonny said, folding her leg over the other while she bunched on someone random lunch she had found in the fridge. "Kidd and Law are with her, Law's her new doctor and Kidd being the hot blooded type took action only to be out numbered on the spot so he choice to join them, Kidd's the only one that is allowed to use a phone, because there is a very tight leash on the actions that Law can do."

"Bonny, it's nice to see you again; it's been a long time." Ace said turning his eyes from the pictures on the screen to the current person in front of him. "I heard about you in magazines about being a food credit and model."

"Yeah well, I didn't want anything to do with the black market anymore, but all of you ended up getting into it all." Bonny snorted a smirk on her face.

"That's not true, she went into those fancy high-class placed to find the people that wanted to buy as when we were kids, apparently she needs to be invited to join the meeting." Sabo informed, he ended up getting hit of the head with Bonny's hand for revealing her secrets, her cheeked burned and Ace would have laughed if Luffy's life isn't on the line.

"So we are tracking he box…" Shanks said, Ace leaned on the doorframe looking at them in a confused manner.

"I don't get why we don't just ask Kidd where the hideout is and then storm the place without allies." Ace said, the people on the room all stopped watching the screen to look at Ace again, the freckled face man looked at them with a curious face.

"How come that option never turned up?" Izo wondered, placing an elegant hand on his cheek to look at Sabo and Marco, the smarter two that had somewhat come up with the plan of action.

"Because when we worked out this plan, Kidd, Bonny and Law hadn't been in the factor, but now that they are we can change the plan." Sabo grumbled looking put out.

* * *

Lucci stood to the side as the truck pulled into the parking lot of the side building, he glared as he watched Kaku get out from the truck and move to open up the back of it.

"It's in the back." The long square nosed man said smiling, Lucci nodded his head to the crate and had his men pull it from the back of the truck, Kidd and his group along with Law and others that didn't have a black suit on stood in a different area, nobody bothered to ask for their help and everyone kept quiet about what they were handling.

Lucci turned around and motioned for Kaku to follow behind him, leaving it up for the black suits to finish up the work.

Lucci moved down into the lower level where Luffy sat, her head bowed and a not bubble came from her nose as she slept, Kaku had to give it to the girl for sleeping peacefully in the situation that she's in.

Lucci stood over her, the first time that he visited her, he had been there when they had first taken her from her home but besides that nobody of the higher class of the group had come to interact with the teenager.

The black haired man drew his fist back and slammed it into the girl's stomach, waking her up instantly; large hacking came from her mouth along with drool. Kaku unlocked her bandaged hands from the chair and pulled her to her feet while she gasped for breath.

"Follow, cause trouble and I'll kill you." Lucci didn't change any pitch in his voice, didn't need to add a sneer or an angry glare, because he just stood in front of the girl and she already feared the man and knew that he is telling the truth about her life.

She followed behind the both, and she found that her balance isn't as good as it should be, and she found it off putting that she has a blind side now, a massive weakness. They both seem to have noticed her weakness but Kaku is the only one that did anything to help her with it, he had placed a hand on her shoulder and kept close to her side, but Luffy felt like he is making sure she wouldn't just run away.

Luffy's eye went towards the blue cloudy sky as soon as she felt the wind hit her face, her eye glazed as she looked up at it and wondered how long it has been since she had seen the sky and her first thoughts about looking up at the sky is that it's beautiful and it might be the last time that she'll ever see it again, ever feel dirt, grass or rocks under her feet, hear the buzz of insects and birds, feel the wind against her body, pulling at her hair, taste the dust that flies within the air currents, smell the flowers that she can't see, and Luffy wanted to be at the beach.

She love the beach, the salty tang, the soft boiling sand that her feet don't want to touch but cool down when she run along the water line, splashing up droplets onto the back of her legs as Ace yells at her for getting dirty but joins in anyways.

She misses her school friends, Zoro the first person that didn't treat her like a freak because she acted like herself, Zoro who didn't care, and have his own massive dream that matches her own, Nami the hot headed orange haired thief that stole her lunch money on the second day on high school.

Usopp her best friend because they act so much alike, and it's not just because they are the same age, even if his lies all the time and is cowardly he is very brave when the time requires it, Sanji who annoys her with his flirting, but will let her fight her own battles even though it must pain him to do so.

Chopper a young boy that had been bullied in a park that they go to a lot, the young boy that want to be a doctor, always so shy about his feelings but takes care of everyone carefully and lovingly, Robin the mystery teacher that watches the group, she didn't join in a first but Luffy had gotten her to join their little group when they have parties and trips.

Franky another school teacher that nobody wants to be around because his weird and perverted, but Luffy had gone up to him, had smiled at him and taken him into her group, then Brook a homeless musician that now lives with Franky, the lonely musical man.

Luffy has missed them almost as much as she misses Ace, her brother, but her brother always come first, no matter what, because he saved her, he found her and he looked after her. The two of them stuck together no matter what happened around them…

Luffy is shocked to feel a tear roll down the side of her face and she uses the back of her arm to wipe it from her face, she didn't want anyone to see her any weaker then she has already made herself out to be.

Then the sky is gone, the grass, the smell and feel of everything is all gone and she's in a large hall, people sat on the benches so tightly that they had been be squished in, they wore masks and dresses and Luffy's heart hammered, she has seen such people before, when she had first been kidnapped.

Luffy only tied to struggle a little but the grip that Kaku put on her shoulder kept her from running away, away from the old fashioned church that didn't pray to god, from the looks on the stainless glass showed an image of a female with bandages wrapped around her eyes, a scale is held up in one hand and in the other is a sword.

"The Lady Justice." Kaku said when he saw her looking at it. "And her two sisters, Good Order and Peace."

The female on a white horse with a staff in her hand had been named as Good Order, so that meant that the other female that's holding the fruits and flowers along with a child is the Goddess of Peace.

"Then there is the Goddess of War and Death as well as Rage." The other three women are on the other side of the hall, Death stood opposite is Lady Justice, and then going along in the middle is another female on a horse, only this time she rode a red horse, her armour black and spiky, anger sneered down at everyone and the last pair up is War and Peace, however unlike Peace who didn't hold any weapons War held a sword in one hand, a bow in the other, dagger at her hip, and whip on the other side, an arrows in a bag over her shoulder.

Luffy ended up being so distracted by the glass images that she didn't notice that Kaku and Lucci had stopped walking until the forced her down onto her knees in front of an altar, the alter had the Goddess of War holding up the head of Peace with her dagger in the baby's throat, Rage has Good Order pinned to the ground and it looked like she just kept on hitting, Rage's horse trampled on Good Order's horse, and then there is Death and Justice sitting above the four other goddess, staring down at them all coldly, the charges are guilty and need to be sentenced to death.

"Wha?" Luffy couldn't help but let her eyes widen up…

"Shh it's disrespectful for our goddess if you talk." Kaku said, holding her shoulder tighter, causing Luffy to wince, and that's when Luffy finally understood something that she hadn't even considered…her kidnappers are just down right crazy.

"The grateth goddess we sendeth thou this sacrifice so thou may bestow us the pow'rs of the heavens." Lucci suddenly cried out when everyone inside of the church went quite, and people in mask raised their hands to the sky when Luffy is forced to turn around and face the crowed to where a large stand stood, its shape like a massive glass cup. "The blood of this virgin runs into this bowl that holdeth the crystal heart of the goddess."

Luffy could see inside the massive goblet that there are six large crystals, all with their own personal colours and shapes, but Luffy could feel the power radiate off of them, but her addition is more on the large golden curved blade that came to rest at her neck.

"the goddess will praise us with pow'r, will giveth us strength, they will blesseth us, of grateth goddess giveth up the pow'r to smiteth the evil and ruleth the wold!" Everyone then started to change bless us over and over and over again, the hands waving in the air, and Luffy could feel the knife dig into her neck, but that isn't why she's shedding her tears again, it's because of the people that she'll leave behind, it because of how they will feel when they find out that she has been killed.

It's not her own sadness and situation that's making her cry, but for her brother and her friends, it for them that she cries.

Her tear's dripped down into the bowl before the blood could finish running down the side, the crystals faintly glowed but Luffy didn't see, her eye too blurry as she sobbed harder.

"I love you." She spoke as her last words as the curved gold knife finished cutting into her throat.

The church doors open and Kidd stood with Law, Shanks, Ace and a lot of other people that she hasn't seen before or just barely recognizes them, and she sees her friends mixed into the large group as well.

But her blood has already soaked the crystals, have covered them and her body is weak, powerless but she has the strength, she has the strength to send them one last smile, one final smile as her body slumped down into the cup. Her bandages hands coming into her still warm blood, her black hair soaked it up, but she still smiled because she saw her family one last time and managed to smile for them.

"LUFFFFFFFYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Ace roared, and Luffy's buzzing ears could still hear him, the anguish in his voice and even as she smiled for her family she still shed tears into her own blood for the pain that they are in.

* * *

Ace ran towards the glass cup that Luffy is mostly leaning in, but the people in masks all stood up, they all attacked, and even with the fancy clothes they were really good at fighting, Ace dodged them running towards his little sister, his heart hammered, if only they had gotten to her sooner, if only they hadn't screw up the first order, if only…so many if only thoughts ran through his mind as his hands came out and he touched her…his fingertips barely brushed her skin when his is thrown backwards, knocking over the goddess killing each other.

The fighting stopped as the masked people all raised their hands into the air, like they were surrendering but what happened is different as they all started to chant bless me once again.

* * *

Luffy had thought that she is dying, but she could still see, her eye could see everything within the pool of blood, how the crystals turned into females, the goddess from the walls, they stared at Luffy in their own way as they each held a hand out towards her.

"We blesseth this girl with the pow'r of life, to giveth 'r taketh it as she wills it, to blesseth oth'rs as she hath been bless'd for her heart is pure." The six of them said as one, Luffy watched as the six bodies all merged together to form one being, a face she has seen in Greek mythical books in school, the Greek Goddes Anath, the Goddess of Love and War.

As their light spread through her blood that's in her cup Luffy understood, the six girls, the six goddess that are worshiped inside this church are one and the same, love and war are always bitterling each other but like ying and yang there can never be one without the other.

Luffy's body lifted above the glass, her red blood turned white as it wrapped around her body, she curled up her body up in a shape of an egg the white blood spread out thin around her cocooning her inside of a shell.

Everyone watched with mouths open beside the masked people, the CP9 that have been trying to get powers from the gods for years, using different ways, different people and ages, so many dead by their hands just so they may gain power of the gods.

The crate that they had gotten held the crystals, they already knew how to use them, they just needed them, the crystals of the goddesses that had been missing for centuries. So lucky that they had gotten their hands on one of the children sacrifices that went missing years ago, and how she has granted their wish for power.

The blood tightened around her body, and everyone watched as it soaked into her skin, the bandages on her body flew down to the ground, her rubber hands working properly, the cut along her neck disappeared, her eyes stayed closed but it's all healed now, bruises and cuts that had run all over her body now vanished.

The blood that didn't get soaked into her skin stayed on her clothes, transforming them into olden day Greek clothes that gods would have worn, her black hair pulled back into a messy bun, still bits hung down around her face and tickled that back of her neck.

"Bless'd goddess, bless'd goddess!" The masked people bowed, hands still in the air as Luffy's feet touched the ground, Luffy stared at them all through her one good eye.

"The goddess gave me power." Luffy said, her voice void of any emotion, her fingers pointed to the glass stand. "Their hearts are within me, I am one of them…and you have all wronged me."

Luffy walked over to her brother, to Ace to help him stand up, her fingers wrapped around his hand and she pulled him to his feet.

"The Goddesses, Lady Justice, Good Order, Peace, Death, Rage and the Goddess of War are the one being, Anath, the Goddess of Love and War and she gave me power of life and death." Nobody moved, some flinched but nobody made a move to interfere, Luffy suddenly smiled sweetly at them all, at the CP9 fools. "I command the will of your lives and bind you to only doing good deeds that will help others and not yourself, you'll grow old being servants to people weaker then you and you will be aware that you don't want to do it."

Her hand waved over the CP9 masked group, a white mist came from her hand and overlapped them all.

"And one last act I'm going to do, Anath I have done what I have wanted with your power, so I'm going to send it into the earth were it'll help the world." Luffy raised her hands into the sky before bringing them down into the ground, the dirt cracked around her fingers before green shoots spouted from the ground, her body glowed white and everyone once more watched as it seeped out of her body and soaked into the ground.

Nobody moved once again when the mist disappeared, it isn't until Luffy collapsed side ways that anybody spoke up.

"Da fuck just happened?"


	7. Chapter 7

**The End/ Extra Chapter**

After a month of being back from being kidnapped and tortured and killed Luffy has finally decided to go back to school, somehow she wanted to be a little bit normal before she goes on her adventures around the whole world with her friends, seeing things that she hadn't been able to see before.

She wanted to finish secondary school before she left and her friends and family agreed with her and they would wait.

Almost everything turned back to normal when she came back home, the one thing that had changed the most is her body, even if she had given earth all the power she held in her body t seemed there are some after effects, like her rate of healing, and the colour of her blood, it didn't turn back to red it stayed pure white.

Luffy's hands too, it seemed that Law's theory worked, she can feel things, move her fingers and everything like she used to be able to do when she had her real hands, but with her rubber hands it took her longer to feel pain, and she cane bunch through a wall without breaking a bone or splitting skin because of the metal and rubber.

* * *

Ace, Kidd, Law, Sabo, Bonny and Luffy all sat around one table the last day of Luffy hanging with them before she started school again, the waiter had come out holding fruits that have swirls on the skins, the exotic fruits…

However when Ace, and Kidd bit into them they had to spit the food out, it's gross tang in their mouth made them dry reach, Law wondering if they were joking took a tiny bite from his fruit and nearly spat it out but manners kept him from doing so and Bonny eats anything so she bit down into the fruit as well.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Ace and Kidd shot from their chairs followed by Bonny, they stormed off towards the kitchen to yell at the cook, Luffy, Law and Sabo stayed seated, Sabo had lifted up the fruit and is turning it this way and that, looking at it.

"I've never seen such a fruit before…" Sabo waved his hand over for the waiter and the young boy with pink hair rushed over.

"Is something wrong?"

"What fruit is this, where did it come from?"

"Umm…eh…" The boy with the name tag reading Coby looked at the fruit then looked towards the kitchen before his eyes rested on Luffy and he blushed. "We, we…I, I, umm…that fruit…it's a new discovery…it popped up a, ah month ago."

Sabo dropped the fruit onto the table and the two boys snapped their heads over at Luffy who tilted her head to the side, that's when the screaming in the kitchen happened and Bonny ran out with a kid sized Kidd in her arms who had pots and other metal things stuck to him, Ace followed behind them hand patting at the flames that keeps bursting to life on his arm, all of them turned to Luffy with a glare and shouted as one, Sabo and Law included.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?"

"…Nothing, it's not like I was thinking about how cool it would be if everyone ended up with superpowers when I realised the Anaths power into the earth…" Luffy mumbled looking to the side.

"YOU IDIOIT!"

* * *

The Whitebeard and Red haired gangs sat as one with the Strawhat gang, their leader mainly the centre of addition because of the new problem.

"We eat the fruit and we get magical powers, yoi?" Marco questioned looking at the uneaten fruits that the group had confiscated from the restaurant, Luffy nodded her head. "Well, it could have been worse, so the world has magic now, yoi…"

Ace's arm burst into flames and Bonny is still trying to get Kidd back to his original age, Marco's blue eyes went across the room to where the little boy sat, horns growing out of his head, then over to Jozu who's turning into diamond…

"It could have been worse, yoi." He repeated, even as his legs turned into that of a bird and blue feathers sprouted from the top of his head.

* * *

A couple of years later after everyone had gotten over the panic of the Devil fruits as they call it, mainly because of the taste, the Earth has changes, it has grown stronger and it just kept on growing and growing, new islands appeared and somehow as the Strawhats wonder through thick vegetation on some area in come country they find themselves standing in front of a temple made of green jade rock that glowed when the moon shone over it.

When the one eyed Strawhat wearing girl turned to her crew with a blooming smile on her face they knew that they couldn't deny her from going into a temple that looked like it had been made to worship the gods and goddess, they just hope that she didn't end up with any magical powers again that would send the world into another panic attack.

The End

* * *

There will be a sequel to this story, also...me, mum and my lil sis just moved houses and we haven't got the net reconnected just yet, i'm at my friends right now that's why i posted up all the chapters in one go cause i don't know what the net will be connected again.


End file.
